The Song That Never Ends
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic The Story In Your Eyes. Connor's home after seven long years trapped on the other side of an anomaly. He, Abby and their children are starting over with a happy new life, until...
1. Chapter 1

The Song That Never Ends  
2012 Evenstar Estel

"Mummy, is Daddy _hogging_ baby again?" Sarah asked, giving her mother's gray coloured cardigan a tug. Abby looked down from where she was leaning against the stone wall at the edge of the conservatory to behold one of her four year old twins. The little blond was the spitting image of her and Abby smiled at her firstborn. She stroked her daughter's fine blond locks and looked back to where Connor sat, holding their three month old son.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Abby replied with mirth. Nicola was sat near the banquette by one of the large expanses of glass that were part of the conservatory, merrily colouring in her activity book. Connor was upon the banquette with his back against the pillar of stone that helped support the structure. They were surrounded on three sides by glass and outside the rain beat down upon their sanctuary. Her husband was quiet and pensive with their little Daniel laid in his lap. Abby had been watching the pair for quite some time. Father and son stared intently into each others identical brown eyes and never wavered. Connor's hands massaged and caressed the boy's body and his fingers stroked the thick mop of dark hair atop his head. The pair of them could spend hours a day just like this and Abby was more than content to let them.

Abby knew how important these first few months of the baby's life was to her husband, since he'd not been present for the first three years of their twins' lives. The bond he was forming with their son was sacred and precious and she was all too happy to gift it to him. She and Daniel connected as she breastfed him and he slept most contentedly when laid on her chest and stomach. Her first pregnancy had been a trying and lonely one. She loved their twins completely, but with Connor stolen away on the other side of an anomaly, she'd missed so much of what they'd both deserved. They'd been given a second chance with Daniel. During the past year, Connor had been nothing short of obsessed with her changing body as their son grew within her. He was enraptured, fascinated and deeply connected. Most nights, he'd fall asleep curled around her with his face nestled at her growing bump. There was hardly a moment during the day when they were together when his hand was not splayed over her stomach. When he was off playing with the girls, his eyes would often stray to his wife and the center of her where their son moved and kicked as he waited to be born.

This last pregnancy had been a truly joyful one. The twins were just as engaged as their father, feeding off his enthusiasm. Abby had never felt more coveted, cared for or loved. The cooler nights of the past summer when they'd curled up together in bed as a family and fallen asleep in a tangle of bodies and limbs would remain her happiest memories. The fact that Sid, Nancy and Rex insisted on joining them as well made it all rather comical and awkward, but happy nonetheless.

They'd settled in together somewhat effortlessly in the aftermath of Connor's dramatic return. It helped that they had no jobs to distract them in the first few months. Abby had fallen pregnant again almost immediately and they spent their days with the twins and the nights in passion, reconnecting after their years apart. It had been longer for Connor, seven long, torturous years in fact. He was older than her by nearly a decade now and had sparse gray hairs in his dark strands. Abby also knew that he'd grown much older in spirit too. He'd told her of his seven years of isolation and travelling through thousands of anomalies to find his way home to her. He'd encountered the best and worst of mankind, finding others lost in time like he had been. He'd faced infinite trials and dangers, creatures and the harsh wilderness. His love for her had kept him focused and kept him sane. To her, Connor was both a miracle and a hero. He was also the most tender and sensitive of men. The love he had for their children overwhelmed her on a daily basis. He was patient and giving and protected and taught the girls with a joy and gratitude the likes of which amazed her.

They'd bonded as a family with relative ease too, though beneath the surface it had been anything but. When they were all together, it was effortless and beautiful, but Abby knew her Connor still had his demons to battle. He was up every morning with the sun and ran along the beach for over an hour. She knew it wasn't just to keep fit, but rather to sort through the myriad of thoughts that still plagued him. Memories and sometimes nightmares still invaded their happy life. More than once she'd find him alone in some corner of the house silently weeping. She'd come to him and hold him and he'd cleave to her and sob until the moment had passed. He'd always remain a little bit broken, her beautiful man, but since their son had come, he'd seemed to have found a sort of peace he could use to cope with all the rest.

They'd named their boy Daniel, after Danny Quinn, who'd never returned after following after his brother Patrick, known to most as Ethan, through an anomaly. They liked to think that eventually their friend had found a safe haven somewhere in time and found himself a new life - and hopefully love and a family of his own. Connor continued to search through records, censuses, and the annals of history for any sign of him.

Abby had given birth at home in the same bed their son had been conceived in. They'd just put the girls down for the night when her waters had broke. The midwives came and the rest of the night was spent in the delivery of little Daniel. Connor had been a nervous wreck and Abby reminded him throughout that she'd given birth to twins naturally and on her own save for the doctor and nurses. When the boy had finally come into the world, it was Connor who did most of the crying. The girls had wakened the next morning to a very exhausted Mummy and Daddy and a new baby brother.

Since then, things had been fairly quiet. Daniel was the primary focus for all of them and the light of their lives. The only hitch was that Connor was constantly _hogging_ the baby. Abby was lucky she was the one to give milk, otherwise she might never get to hold him.

"When is Daniel's supper?" Sarah asked. As if on cue, the baby turned his eyes from Connor and to his mother, beginning to flail his arms and whinge for her.

"Right about now," Abby laughed. "Are you going to come watch?"

"Yes please, Mummy!"

Abby took her daughter's hand and led her down to where the rest of the family waited. As Abby made her way to her husband and son, Nicola popped up from her spot on the floor and clamoured her way on to the banquette and her father lifted up his son and handed him to Abby. He swung his feet off the banquette and to the ground, then welcomed Sarah into his lap as Abby took a seat between them and Nicola. Eager and on the edge of fussing, Daniel squirmed in Abby's arms as she pulled up her shirt and unfastened her bra. No sooner had Daniel latched himself to her nipple, he snuffled and made greedy noises as he began to suckle ardently. The baby curled himself into the warmth of her body and firmly pressed his tiny hand into the swell of full breast as he helped himself to supper.

If there was one thing Daniel Temple could be relied upon aside from being adorable, was a healthy appetite. He made contented sounds of bliss as he suckled, stretching and cuddling around the curve of Abby's body, happily feasting. The others watched in rapt wonder. The girls were fascinated by the baby and had asked a million questions in the beginning. Abby had shown them some of the videos of her breastfeeding them as babies as she explained all that went into caring for a new baby. Connor simply marveled, his hand rubbing up and down his wife's back. Nicola leaned down and kissed the baby's head.

When Daniel had taken his fill of one breast, Abby shifted him to the other and he continued in the same fashion. She loved her little piglet and often remarked what a glutton he could be. He'd already gained several pounds since birth and was a robust sixteen.

"I love you," Connor whispered and Abby turned to smile at him, seeing the tears brimming in his eyes. "All of you."

When Daniel had finished his supper and drifted off to sleep. Abby righted her clothes, then lay him over her shoulder, rubbed his back and then rose.

"I'm going to put him down," she said. "Get the pie out of the oven, won't you? And the girls to the table?"

Connor leaned in and reverently kissed his sleeping son's forehead. "Of course, love." He moved to his wife's lips and kissed her in the same fashion. "I couldn't just..."

"No, you can't hold him whilst we eat. You can fetch him when he wakes up with a dirty nappy."

Connor rolled his eyes and gave her arse a little swat. He watched her go, then ushered the girls towards the kitchen for their dinner of meat and vegetable pie.

!*!*!

Later that night after the girls, as well as the diictodons and Rex had been put to bed, Connor watched on as Abby gave Daniel his last feed before he'd be put to in his cot for the night. They had things down to a routine now. The baby was fed just prior to dinner and would wake again around nine o'clock for quality time with his parents before he was fed again and put in the cradle at the foot of Connor and Abby's bed. Lately he'd been sleeping through the night and woke when Connor did to go for his run. He'd tend to his son's needs, then place him in bed with Abby before quietly making his way outside. Daniel was a quiet and content baby, with his every need tended to before he even had a chance to ask.

Connor reclined at the foot of the bed and simply beheld the sight before him. He wasn't surprised Abby was such a natural mother. True, she'd not had much of an example, but she was a lioness and had keen instincts when it came to her children. He often wondered if this life was enough for her, but she seemed happy, and happy with him. He always found it difficult not to let his emotions overwhelm him when he watched Abby with the baby. Daniel's hand held fast to her finger while her thumb stroked his little wrist. He stared up at her and she smiled down upon him with pure, complete love. He'd seen the same look on her face when he'd watched the videos of her with Sarah and Nicola when they'd been this age. It was something entirely different to behold in the flesh.

Abby pulled the dozing baby from her breast and reclined against her pillows, laying Daniel along the length of her torso and lightly patting his back. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, perfectly content.

"Are you going to your lab tonight?" she asked out of the blue. Four months before the baby had been born, Connor had completed the reconstruction of the derelict out building that had long ago served as a pig pen and the installation of his personal lab. Despite having no wishes to to return to the London or the ARC, both he and Abby knew he could not give up his or Cutter's work entirely. After many long telephone conversations with Lester, it was arranged that Connor be given complete access to the ARC's computer systems and all its data. Despite all his time away, and the various scientists that had been brought in to replace him, Connor was still the foremost expert on the anomalies as well as the most creative thinker. Moreso, none had as much invested as him. For Connor the primary goal was still to find a way to predict and close anomalies before any harm could be done. With further study he hoped to one day solve the enigma entirely.

Over the course of the day he would disappear into his lab and work on his theories, consult with ARC staff and tinker with new inventions. To him, it was the only way to have best of both worlds. He'd never leave his family, but he still carried the burden and the legacy of Professor Cutter. He knew he always would and sometimes he cursed that fact. He supposed the life he had now was as close as he'd ever get to normal. At the least, Abby and the children were safe and that was what mattered most.

Connor rose from his spot on the bed and crawled up to where Abby lay. He settled beside her and kissed her temple. His hand reached up to gently stroke the baby's plump cheek.

"No, not tonight," he replied. He kissed the spot on her jaw below her ear lobe, then down lower on her neck. "Want to be with you."

Abby's cheeks warmed and a little shiver of arousal coursed through her. With a knowing smirk Connor drew back and gently eased their son from her chest, taking him to his cot and laying him down after kissing his nose. He covered the baby with his blanket and made sure he settled before making his way back to the bed, stripping off his clothing as he approached. Abby reached for him and welcomed him. As they began to make love, each spared a thought to the world they'd left in London, both grateful it was all behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor sighed and hit enter on his keyboard. Now all he had to do was wait. He'd implemented every speck of data he and the ARC had on the anomalies. He'd spent the months of Abby's pregnancy with their son writing the software and building the computer that would assimilate the data and finally create the digital map of the anomalies they'd seen in the long lost and destroyed 'artifact'. It was also the same as the three dimensional model Cutter had tried to create in his lab. It was no small irony that to his left on the work station was original artifact itself. The one he, Connor Temple, had designed and constructed from metal, wires, computer chips and crystal. It would house the data of the constructed time map. It weighed heavy upon him that the artifact was his own creation, knowing the strange journey it would take through time back to his younger self. It was a paradox, because Connor was hopeful that with the end of New Dawn they had derailed the future world that Matt had come back to prevent. There was nothing Connor could think to do regarding that, other than what he already was - trying his best to keep people safe and figure out the infernal enigma.

He watched the progress bar move painfully slow across the screen. It would take several hours, perhaps even a day for the model to rasterize. There was nothing more he could do but leave it and wait. He'd spent too many hours cooped up in his lab as it was. It was too easy to lose himself in his work. When he was alone with his thoughts, he couldn't stop the theories and ideas from flowing and he had to get them out otherwise they'd consume him. Once they were taken care of, he could devote himself to what truly mattered - his family. His arms practically ached to hold them again and he immediately vacated his chair and left his lab. The door sealed behind him and the security protocols slipped in place. Only he or Abby could access his lab, with both a code and a reading of their respective thumbprints.

He cursed the rain as he jogged across the property towards the house. Once Autumn set in, the rain never seemed to let up. The consolation was that they could light a fire in the hearth and cuddle up together on the couch. Connor would spin stories for the twins and they'd listen with rapt attention while Abby smiled upon them and cooed and kissed Daniel. Soon enough everyone but him would fall asleep and he'd make himself remain awake so he could watch over them. Beholding them, the beautiful babies he had helped create along with their mother, chased away all the demons that still haunted him from his seven years lost in time. He'd seen too many horrible things and though he'd told Abby about them, he could never forget. He'd nearly died more than once at the hand of another human being. He'd been hunted as food by one man, who Connor had slain in self defence. There'd been another, a true psychopath, he'd stopped from murdering a woman and her children so he could drink their blood. That one had escaped, but at least he'd been able to guide the poor souls to the Victorian Era where they could settle and begin their lives anew. The list went on and on and it was when the memories threatened to overwhelm him that he needed Abby to make it all disappear from the forefront of his mind. He needed her touch, the warmth of her body against his and her soothing words in his ear. He needed to hold his children and hear the word _Daddy_ spoken with love and adoration. He needed their laughter and their smiles.

As he began his descent down the small hill atop which his lab was situated, Connor stopped short at the sight of the goings on at this front door. He sighed and felt his hands involuntarily close into fists. He paused and took a few deep breaths before continuing on. His back straightened and a darkness came over him. The old Connor, the one that left behind a young wife before getting dragged through an anomaly into an unknown and perilous world, was not a jealous man. He'd been somewhat insecure still, but not especially possessive of Abby. The man he was now however was the opposite. He knew it down to his bones that Abby was completely his and he, like her, believed they were soulmates. It was preposterous to think anyone could ever come between them, and yet, the sight of Hayden Llewellyn darkening his door immediately awoke the predator in Connor, the one that wanted to keep this man away from his woman and his children.

While Abby had accepted the young man's help when she'd first come to their little corner of Wales, she'd always kept him at arm's length. He'd tried to pursue a romantic relationship with her more than once, despite being five years younger than her. She'd always put a halt to any such notions, knowing she'd never be able to give herself to a man other than her husband. Likewise, the twins kept to themselves and hid behind their mother whenever he'd come around. Once again the two little four year olds stood behind Abby's legs, clutching to the fabric of her jeans and looking up at the tall, bulky man. Abby had the baby in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket and protected from the rain, but he was getting wet and Connor could tell by her body language that she was growing weary of entertaining their visitor.

They'd been gracious enough to the Llewellyn family and had attended Hayden's mother's funeral that summer when a sudden heart attack had taken her. They'd put in an appearance, but Abby had been heavily pregnant with little energy to spare and the girls could only behave themselves for long before they became restless. Since Connor had returned home, they'd barely seen the man and Connor preferred it that way. They went into the village often, for groceries and things of that ilk, but for the most part, the Temple family preferred their own company. The twins had a few friends as well, but were perfectly content to play with each other. When Hayden came by, it got Connor's ire up. It was obvious to him that the Welshman still carried a torch for Abby.

Connor paused and composed himself, putting on air of pleasantness before continuing the rest of the way.

"Daddy!" Nicola exclaimed the moment she heard his boots crunching on the gravel of their drive. Immediately she and Sarah bolted from behind Abby and into their father's open arms as he bent down to effortlessly scoop them up from the ground and into his arms. He secured them each upon either side of his hips, kissing each of their cheeks and welcoming their embrace as they wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Silly things," he chastised. "What are you doing out in the rain? You'll catch cold." He carried them back to the front door and set them down, ordering them inside to warm up and dry off. He watched them go, a smile painted on his face, then turned to Abby and their guest.

"Hayden. How've you been?" Connor spoke, not letting a speck of his dislike of the man show through. It wasn't that there was anything especially sinister about the man who was well over a decade younger than Connor. He was decent, if not a little insipid. Hayden having designs on his wife put Connor off and had since the moment they'd met.

The other man, as usual, drew himself up to his tallest, which was a good six inches above Connor. Connor's response was to wind his arm around Abby's waist, turn her into his body and pull her near.

"Abby, love, you're cold," Connor gasped, rubbing his hand over her cardigan clad arm. Daniel was alert and staring expectantly up at his father, but huddled close to his mum to keep warm.

"I'm alright, we'll go in soon," she replied, smiling sweetly at him before leaning in to kiss his lips softly. "Hayden's just come to let us know about the roads."

"That was considerate of him, eh, love?" Connor looked Hayden in the eye and as always, felt a great satisfaction when the other man was unable to hold his gaze. "And just what's with the roads this afternoon?"

Hayden cleared his throat. "There's a storm coming in, in case you didn't know. With the rain we got yesterday the mud's getting pretty deep. I thought if Abby needed things for the baby that she ought to get them before the weather changes."

"Right considerate of you, Hayden," Connor replied, barely keeping his tone pleasant and even. "But, I went into town this morning and stocked up. We've got more than enough of everything, but we thank you for your concern."

"Yes, it was very kind of you," Abby added. "I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing. Connor does take wonderful care of us. By the way, I've been meaning to ask after Clara, how is she?" Clara was the girl Hayden had been seeing. She was sweet and unassuming and had just started teaching at the primary school that year and would likely be instructing the twins at some point.

Hayden rolled his shoulders and suppressed a sigh. "Fine, I suppose. Haven't seen much of her lately, busy with her classes n' all that."

"Give her our best, won't you? You'll have to excuse me, I think the baby needs a change."

"Of course, Abby, have a good night Abby."

"Thanks for coming Hayden," spoke Connor, offering his hand. Hayden reluctantly shook it before casting a glance back at Abby retreating form. Connor stepped into his line of sight. With a nod Connor sent the young man on his way before entering the house and and closing the door behind him. Connor stopped short when he found Abby standing waiting for him with a tea towel from the kitchen in hand. She tossed it at him and uncovered Daniel from under his blanket and held him up for Connor to have once he'd finished drying the lengths of his hair. It was getting long again, she'd have to cut it soon.

Connor took the baby and kissed his chubby cheek. "How come you always give him to me when he needs his nappy changed?"

"He doesn't, don't worry. I just thought you'd like to get away from Hayden, despite how cute you are when you get possessive."

Connor frowned and tucked his son up close on his chest. Daniel burbled and clutched firmly to Connor's shirts. "I'm not!"

"Which? Cute or possessive?" She came to him and kissed his mouth slowly, savouring him. "I quite enjoy it, you know? How you can still get jealous after marriage and three children?"

Connor sighed. "I've been back a year and he still acts like I don't belong here!"

"I really don't care what he thinks, Connor. You're my husband and the father of my children. This is your home, your family and we love you." She kissed him again and gave his whiskers a tickle. "You need a shave." Connor leaned in and captured her mouth for a longer, more sensual kiss. Between them the baby made a soft coo and then little hiccup. "Take him and have your cuddle. The power's likely to go out when the storm comes in and I want dinner cooked before that happens. Have you got the generator in your lab set to come on? I wouldn't want you to lose any work."

"Ta, love. Yes, it's set. If nothing goes wrong, the map should be finished by morning and then we'll be able to predict anomalies, finally."

"That's brilliant work, Connor. Cutter would be so proud of you." She sent him off with another kiss and went to the kitchen.

!*!*!

Hours later, as expected, the power had gone out, plunging the house into darkness. Nicola stayed glued to her mother's side and trembled in the darkness with Abby's loving arm around her small shoulders as she sat with the children on the couch. Daniel rested comfortably in her lap with Sarah holding his hand, telling him not to be scared. Meanwhile, Connor set about building a fire in the hearth while the rain came pouring down outside. The Autumn was always tumultuous in regards to the weather and storms rolled in off the ocean often. At the first rumble of thunder Nicola cried out and began to snivel as she tried not to cry. Once Connor got a nice blaze going in the hearth he returned to his family and scooped Nicola up into his arms and into his lap as he took his spot next to Abby.

The little girl clung fiercely to her daddy and hid her face against his chest. "It's okay, Nic," Connor soothed, enveloping her in his arms. "Nothing bad will happen so long as you're with Mummy and Daddy." There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening lit up the sky. Nicola and Daniel both let out loud squalls of fear. Abby immediately brought the baby up and cuddled him to her chest as he began to wail while Connor did the same with Nicola. Sarah warred with herself for a moment between which sibling she wanted to comfort, before deciding and getting down to go and hug her arms around her sister.

"I think we'll all be sharing a bed tonight," Abby sighed. Connor cast her a sympathetic look and nodded in agreement. After a time the baby seemed to quiet somewhat, but still whimpered and cowered against his mother. Connor brought Sarah up and set her between himself and Abby, letting the two girls hold each other as he held them.

"I think it's time for a story, don't you?" Connor asked of his girls. "Something happy, I think. Did I ever tell you about the two princesses who lived by the sea? And their magical flying lizard?" With that Connor began to spin a tale for his daughters, trying to distract them from the storm outside. Abby closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his voice while rubbing her hand in soft circles on Daniel's back. All his interests in fantasy and science fiction stories had certainly paid off, as her husband was an amazing storyteller when it came to spinning yarns for the the children. He'd almost lulled her to sleep when a familiar but nearly forgotten sound echoed through the night outside. Connor went silent instantly. Abby opened her eyes and caught his identical look of horror. The sound came again and the followed it out beyond the conservatory into the garden. Lightning flashed and the shape of the creature was undeniable.

"Raptor!" Abby gasped.

"Upstairs, all you!" Connor ordered, moving at an inhuman speed, pulling the twins up with him as he dashed to the stairs and set them down. Scared and confused, the twins began to cry anew. Abby didn't pause to cajole them, but pushed them up the stairs with one hand while holding the startled and crying baby in the other.

Connor awkwardly picked up Sid and Nancy under each arm and dragged them up behind the others. They raced through the second floor and into the master suite. Connor set the diictodons down and stopped in the doorway to behold his family, barely able to make them out in the darkness. He loved them with everything in him and he knew he'd gladly give his life to keep them from harm. Abby was an incredible mother and this last year together was the happiest of his life. His daughters knew him, and how much he loved them. The best of him was in Daniel and Connor knew the boy would grow up to look just like him.

He moved to Abby and turned her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I love you," he spoke, before letting her go and backing away.

"Connor?" Abby gasped, realizing what he doing. "No! No! You stay right here!"

"I forgot to bring the hand held anomaly detector back into the house with me, Abby," he explained. "It's cost us valuable time, who knows how many raptors are out there now? I have to get the locking mechanism from my lab."

"The ARC will send someone..."

"Not fast enough. The village is only a few miles away. Too many innocent people. I have to."

"You don't even know where the anomaly is!"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. There's only me, love. You have to protect our children. Listen, I've never stopped loving you, you were all I thought about - those seven years, you were with me every moment."

"Connor, please..."

"Nicola? Sarah? Never forget that Daddy loves you. Take care of your brother for me?"

"Daddy?" Nicola questioned, rushing to him, but Abby stopped her. She looked up at her husband and with tears in her eyes with a single look, said goodbye.

"I love you, all of you."

He left them quickly, shutting the door firmly behind them. He paused, laying his hand to the door and speaking a silent prayer before moving the heavy bookshelf in the hallway over across the door. It only came up half way, but it was all he could manage in the moment. Choking back his tears and mustering the courage he'd need, Connor closed his hand into fists and moved swiftly downstairs. The raptor was in the back garden still and Connor moved silently and carefully though the house so as not to be spotted. Seven years surviving alone as he travelled through infinite anomalies had made him a formidable human machine - fit, strong and made for stealth. There were no weapons of any significance in the house and kitchen knives were insufficient. There was nothing to be done for it. He stripped off his shirts, not wanting to accidentally get anything snagged that might slow down a swift retreat. He pulled on his boots and did up the laces tightly. Just as he reached their front door he heard a small, timid chirp from upon the old crossbeam at the peak of the ceiling where the living room became the conservatory.

"Rex!" Connor hissed. The little Coelurosauravus was huddled up and had made himself as small and inconspicuous as possible, obviously well aware of the danger outside. "Stay right where you are, mate. Got it?" Rex chirped in reply and trembled. Connor nodded, certain Rex had gotten the message. Connor gingerly opened the front door and listened. He and Abby had come to learn a great deal about raptors whilst stuck in the Cretaceous and he knew the signs if one was waiting in the bush for a morsel of prey to come walking by. He listened hard against the rain, and sniffed the air. There weren't any predators in the immediate vicinity. He closed the door behind him and waited until the latch clicked into place.

He traversed the gravel drive as silently and light-footed as possible. Scaling the hill to where his lab was situated would be dangerous. Straight up the slope was the quickest route, but he'd be exposed. Contrarily, he could see a raptor coming and have time enough to escape or react on the offensive. He moved low and quickly, thankful for the rumble of thunder above to mask his footfalls and the wind to confuse the direction of his scent. He reached his lab unscathed and breathed a sigh of relief once he was on the other side of the door. Thankfully the generator had engaged and his systems were still running. There was no time to waste. He quickly gathered up the locking mechanism case and one of the EMDs that Becker had sent him. He made sure the charge was full, and put another two in his pocket. He wasn't going to take incapacitating the raptors into consideration, he'd shoot to kill. The EMD was on its highest setting.

He went to one of his laptops next, the one that served as his anomaly detector, and pinpointed the exact location. He zoomed in on the map, to where the rupture in time lay and his shoulders slumped. It was on the beach. The same beach the twins played on, the same one where his anomaly home had opened. Steeling himself once again, he took a firm grip on the locking mechanism's case and another on the gun. He stepped outside and waited for the whoosh of air as the door and its security system sealed itself before making his way to the beach.

The case was heavy enough that Connor couldn't go at his top speed, but he quickly dodged and wove through the trees, knowing the forest like the back of his hand after innumerable games of hide and seek with his daughters. It was difficult to see his way through the darkness and the pelting rain, but he managed well enough. He stopped short when his hearing picked up the faint sound of earth being turned up and the wet squelch of a hindquarter's foot in mud. Connor stopped and set the case down, flattening his back against a tree. His heart was thudding in his chest, but he forced himself to calm. He didn't know if it was the original raptor or another, but he knew it was on his trail. He took a few steadying breaths and waited.

Raptors were cunning hunters, but there was none more experienced than Connor with both avoiding and engaging them. Connor had no intent to do either. He knew valuable time was being wasted, but he had to measure this just right. He waited, the storm raged on and the raptor approached. Connor leveled the EMD and fired repeatedly into its head the moment it passed him by. He continued until it dropped dead at his feet. Without a second look, Connor picked up the case and continued down towards the beach.

He shot at two more raptors just as they emerged from the anomaly, both of which retreated before he could kill them. He was quite certain that under these circumstances, Abby would support his ruthless handling of the creatures. The anomaly stood virtually in the same spot as it had when he'd come home. That one had been viable for a minute or two only, but this one had been open for a long time. He cursed himself again for not having brought the portable ADD with him back to the house as he usually did. There was no reason to have forgotten it, other than being too eager to be with his family. There was nothing to be done for it now. He went to work quickly, knowing how the pieces of his invention by hand and not needing light. A powerful explosion of sheet lightening illuminated the sky above him and the anomaly's size pulsed. Too many thoughts entered Connor's mind then, too many fears and questions. The moment when he secured the locking device into the sand and hit the button to activate it was one of immeasurable relief. The anomaly condensed into a singular sphere of contained energy.

For a moment Connor buried his face in his hands, holding back tears. His every compulsion was to return swiftly to Abby and the children, but with the storm raging as it was, something could easily knock into the device and unlock the anomaly. He had to remain. After a time however, his concern for his family overshadowed his rational side. He made sure the locking device was as secure as possible and took up the EMD again and made his way back up the path to home.

He only made it part way before he heard the sound of the locking device being smashed. Connor turned and raced back to the beach, only to find that it wasn't the storm that had done it, but instead the damned fool that had been a thorn in Connor's side since he'd returned home a year ago.

"You idiot!" Connor shouted as he advanced on Hayden Llewellyn. Bundled up in his rain slicker with a cricket mallet in his hands, the young man came after Connor, who easily dodged the first swing and landed a solid punch to the man's gut, winding him and sending him staggering back. "You fool, you bloody fool! Do you have any idea what you've just done!" Connor raged. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Abby... Abby..." Hayden gasped, clutching his stomach as the handle of the cricket mallet dangled loosely in hands.

"I _really_ couldn't care less about your obsession with my wife right now. You didn't stand a chance with her four years ago and you don't stand one now. What you've just done could get a lot of people killed, including Abby!"

"You did this... this... Whatever you do in that outbuilding of yours that no one can get into! I know you're dangerous!" He gestured towards the anomaly.

Connor growled in frustration. The appearance of another three raptors at the edge of the anomaly instantly halted any rebuttal Connor could conjure. He stalked towards Hayden and grabbed him by his clothing, and dragged him away just as the creatures emerged. As Connor brought the EMD up to fire upon the raptors, all were rendered helpless as lightening struck the anomaly, engulfing both Hayden and Connor in its energy for a moment before it sent them flying through the air. Connor's last conscious thought was of his wife and their children as the sand and rock rushed up to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby knew the sound of shattering glass downstairs was not from the storm outside. The fear that coursed through her veins amplified and she turned quickly to the twins who were huddled together and softly crying on the bed. Daniel was in her arms, but despite her protective embrace, she could feel his fear as palpably as that of her daughters. There were more crashes downstairs as pieces of their lives were cast aside and destroyed by the raptor's exploration of their home. It might not find them straight away but it would eventually. It was unlikely that it would break through the door to the bedroom itself, it was solid oak, but she'd take no chances. If it sensed fresh meat on the other side, Abby knew from experience it would do its best to get to it. If there was more than one, Abby knew she and her children wouldn't stand a chance.

"Come on, off the bed," Abby bade. The girls obeyed, though reluctantly, and climbed down. Abby pulled the large, heavy duvet from the bed and dragged it into the en suite. She lay it into the tub and ushered the girls into it. "Remember how I taught you to hold your brother?" she asked.

Nicola nodded and gently Abby the baby across the twins' laps. Nicola held his head in her small hand and supported his neck while Sarah held his leg to prevent him rolling over.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Sarah begged through her hiccups and tears.

"Daddy's outside, he'll be back as soon as he's made it safe," Abby explained as she wrapped the duvet around the children. Next, she picked up Sid and Nancy and placed them in the bathtub with the children.

"Are there monsters?" Nicola asked, her whole body trembling.

"Yeah, baby, there's monsters outside, but Daddy's going to stop them."

Daniel reached for her and Abby took hold of his tiny hand and kissed his palm, then kissed each girl on their foreheads. "Listen you two..." Abby paused, swallowed her emotions and forced back her tears. She had to be strong and confident and not let hers and Connor's children feel any more terrified than they already were. Abby looked upon her beautiful daughters and saw so much of Connor in them, especially Nicola. Watching them bond with their father over the past year had restored her faith in the world and her place in it. For better or for worse, losing Connor for the first few years of her little ones' lives had bonded them all so closely. Bringing Daniel into the world had only deepened the love she shared with Connor and the love they felt for the beautiful little beings they'd conceived and born in love.

She'd die to protect her children, and do her best to fight to stay alive. She was a Temple and as Abby had learned from Connor that meant that you were brave in the face of ultimate adversity and danger. You were fierce in protecting those you loved and you did it without hesitation.

"I need you two to stay right here and take care of your brother. Just hold him and give him a cuddle and tell him it'll be okay. Can you do that for Mummy?" Abby asked. The girls nodded, even as tears streamed down their chubby cheeks. "Good girls. I'll be just on the other side of the door, but you mustn't open it, understand me? Not until Mummy or Daddy says it's okay. Promise?" Again her daughters nodded and Abby smiled at them both. "I love you. Daddy loves you too." Abby kissed each child once more and rose to her feet, pulling the shower curtain closed before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Next, she went about the task of moving furniture in front of the bathroom door so that if a raptor did get into the room it would have as difficult a time as possible getting to the children.

Abby searched the bedroom for anything that could be used as a weapon. She found a pair of scissors and the wooden rod from the armoire upon which they hung their clothes. It was as good as nothing against something with the speed, razor sharp teeth and snapping jaws of a raptor, but one good shot to its eye or the roof of its mouth would give her a few more seconds to do more damage. At this point she'd take all she could get. There was scraping against the stone wall along the staircase and the sound of the framed family pictures falling down the stairs and their glass shattering. The raptor was coming.

!*!*!

Connor groaned as he came to. He felt heat against his cheek and winced as the spot flared with pain. He took his head from where he'd hit the rock and realized the warmth he felt was his own blood running down his face. He choked back his scream of agony as he pressed his fingers against the bone, but was relieved that he'd not shattered it. There were several more aches and pains flaring up as he pushed himself into a seated position. His extremities tingled and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. His muscles protested movement but he fought past it and rose to his feet. Almost immediately his legs began to shake and he crumpled back down to the sand. In the distance he saw the anomaly and it had grown in size. It didn't take Connor's genius mind to work out that the storm was fuelling it. It was irrelevant at the present however. Though three raptors lay immobile at the mouth of the anomaly, it was still open and he had no clue how many could be lurking in the forest besides the first one he'd taken out.

He scanned the beach and saw Hayden a few dozen yards away, struggling to get up. Above them the storm raged. The waves crashed against the shore. The rain pelted against Connor's bare skin like a million tiny daggers. He rose again, feeling jittery. His heart thudded irregularly in his chest and he forced down both the swell of nausea and the vertigo that swamped him. He took a few staggering steps towards Hayden, his body shaking and unsteady. When he finally reached the man he found him in a very similar state. Connor helped him to his feet and was amazed and frustrated when Hayden took a few directionless and weak swings with the cricket mallet at Connor. It took all Connor's strength not to shove him back to the sand.

"We need to find cover, now," Connor ordered, dragging Hayden back towards the forest. "I need to get Abby and the children from the house into my lab, it's more secure. I should leave you here, you idiot, but that's not who I am, despite what you think. So, shut up and do as I say and you might make it out of this alive. Got it?"

"Go to hell!" Hayden seethed. Connor shook his head and pushed the Welshman ahead. They trudged their way through the sand and mud, their feet sinking and making it difficult to progress. Lightning struck a tree and it splintered, sending half of it crashing to the forest's bed. Connor heard the angry shrieks of multiple raptors and his heart sunk. His EMD had been left on the beach, its mechanisms fried by the lightning strike. Connor scrambled for a heavy branch he could swing like a bat. Hayden raised his cricket mallet as Connor did his weapon.

"Don't stop fighting, we stay back to back," Connor ordered. Hayden was confused, still dazed from the lightning strike and barely able to speak. However, when three raptors emerged from the bushes and trees, he understood. Connor stood his ground fearlessly as the raptors closed into a constantly moving circle around their fresh prey. Connor shook the hair from his eyes, inadvertently splattering blood across his face. He knew already the raptors could smell it on him. He took a step forwards and swung, luckily catching one by the side of its snout, triumphantly breaking off a tooth. The creature roared in pain and leapt for him, but Connor was on the offensive, driven by seven years of treacherous survival training and in the innate need to protect his wife and children. He timed things perfectly and lodged the branch down the raptor's throat, twisting and pushing with all his might until the thing finally died from choking as well as torn insides.

He wasted no time, tearing the blood drenched wood from the raptor and spinning around to face another. Hayden looked rather dumbfounded as Connor faced the next creature and both he and the raptor snarled.

"Hayden! Snap out of it, I can't fight three bloody raptors on my own. Start swinging that mallet!" Connor shouted. As Connor advanced with branch swinging, Hayden took his attention off the remaining one. It saw its chance and it took it, leaping on to the other man and knocking him back.

Connor heard Hayden's scream as the raptor tore into him, but he didn't look away from his foe. He had to finish it off first, otherwise he'd be as dead as he was sure the Welshman was. He prayed he could get Abby and the children safely into the lab after this, otherwise there'd be no hope of saving them. More raptors would come through the anomalies, and until help arrived from the ARC, they were all in mortal danger. He steeled himself and attacked. Seven years in the wild had taught Connor many things, the primary of which was how to shut off his rational brain and become as vicious and feral as any predator. Right now, he wanted to bathe in raptor blood.

!*!*!

There was quite a lot Abby loved about their house, and in this moment it was the iron hinges and latch on the bedroom door. The raptor stood on top of the shelves Connor had moved across the threshold and was throwing its body against the oak door in an effort to get to her and the children. During their time in the Cretaceous, Abby and Connor had learned how tenacious raptors were when it came to claiming their prey. They'd used up all their stun grenades when they'd found themselves in otherwise inescapable situations.

The door itself was old and heavy, but there was a knot in the wood that looked beautiful and pleasing to the eye, but also made for a weak spot. The more the raptor lunged at it, the more it cracked. It knew it was making progress and grew even more determined to break through. As the wood finally splintered and the raptor began to push away part of the door, Abby's shoulders rolled forwards and she gripped the scissors tightly.

The raptor poked its head through and Abby lashed out with a snarl, driving the scissors' points into its eye and scoring a deep tear to its flesh. The sound the raptor let out made Abby's knees go weak and her stomach drop, but she was proud of herself. The raptor pulled its head away and began to throw its body at the door with even more determination. It seemed losing an eye only made it angrier. Abby's face darkened. She didn't care how perfect a killing machine a raptor was or how bloodthirsty. It wasn't going to get to her babies. She'd was going to stab the scissors into its other eye and blind it, then she was going to tear its throat out with them. She was going to gut it and kick its head in.

With the sound of an EMD firing and the dull thud of the raptor falling unconscious, Abby knew help had arrived.

"Abby? Connor?" came a familiar voice from outside the door.

"Becker!" Abby shouted back. "Help Connor! He's out in the storm somewhere, please!" She rushed to the door and saw her friend through the hole. They smiled at each other and he passed her the EMD.

"It's on the highest setting. This one's dead. If any more come up you know what to do. I've got my men working on locking the anomaly. If Connor's out there, I'll find him." With a nod, he was on the move. Abby looked up to the sky and said _thank you_. Now if only she could see for herself that her husband was alive and well, the fear that thrummed in her veins would finally abate.

!*!*!

Connor wove and dodged through the trees, the last raptor hot on his heels. He'd managed to injure it and slow its pursuit, but it wasn't about to give up. His aim was to get to his lab where he'd be able to find another EMD. In his ambition to outrun the predator, Connor slipped on a slimy tree root, and came crashing down to the ground. He was uninjured for the most part, but he'd given the raptor enough time to catch up. Connor rolled on to his back, his arms reaching out blindly for his dropped branch The raptor loomed, its teeth bared and ready to tear it's prey's flesh apart. Connor was prepared to fight it off with his bare hands if need be.

His saviour came in the most unlikely form of one brave little Coelurosauravus smacking the raptor with his tail as he swooped down from above. "Rex!" cried Connor in surprise, grateful for the few seconds it allowed him to get to his feet. Rex chirped from his perch on a branch above and huddled against the tree to keep from getting even more soaked from the rain. Connor's attention quickly returned to the raptor and his hands closed into fists.

At first Connor thought lightning had struck the prehistoric predator before realizing it was being shot with an EMD. Connor whipped around and felt immeasurable relief flood over him at Becker running towards him, firing the weapon repeatedly. The raptor hit the ground, immobile and Connor thought, probably dead.

Connor limped towards Becker, eternally grateful to see his old friend. They'd not seen each other in person since his return and judging by the look on Becker's face, Connor must've looked a fright. "The anomaly's on the beach, but we have to get to the house! Abby and the children..." Connor urged.

"They're fine, and my men are already locking down the anomaly," Becker explained. "You look old, Connor."

"It's not the years, it's the mileage," Connor joked in reply.

The pair made their way back to the house. Rex swooped down and landed on Connor's shoulders and Connor ruffled his fringe. He sighed heavily when he saw the damage done to the conservatory. Several of the glass panels were shattered. As they entered the house they were met by two of Becker's soldiers. Connor moved past them and raced up the stairs to Abby and children, taking in the damage that had been done. Seeing the dead raptor in the hallway made his heart leap into his chest.

"Abby!" he shouted, clamouring towards the broken bedroom door.

"I'm here Connor!" Abby cried. "We're okay!"

Becker ordered his men to take the raptor's dead body outside before helping Connor move the shelving away from the door. Seconds later Connor was in Abby's arms and they were holding each other with all their might, kissing and crying, neither one caring that they had an audience. As soon as they felt assured that the other was safe, they went to the en suite, moving the furniture out of the way. Abby was the first inside, finding their daughters huddled together under the duvet with the crying baby in their arms.

"Daddy's back," Abby soothed, taking Daniel up into her arms. Sid and Nancy were yipping and barking, excited to see Connor as he reached into the tub and scooped up his girls, holding them for all they were worth. Abby rocked the baby and kissed his face in an effort to calm him, taking him to the bed while Connor clutched their eldest two as they wept and clung to him. He was covered in grime and blood, but none cared. All that mattered is that they were all together again, alive. Connor eased down to the floor, his legs shaking along with his hands. "Connor? What's wrong?" Abby asked, concerned. "You've hit your head again!"

"It's not that... the lightning..." he panted. The twins had quieted somewhat and Connor continued to hold them close.

"Lightning?" Abby gasped.

"Sorta got hit, but just a little."

"Connor!"

"Tom's with us, I'll get him to examine you," Becker offered.

"I'm okay..."

"Shut up Connor," Abby interrupted. "Get him, Becker, please!" She turned to her husband and gave him a stern look. "Don't even think about arguing with me!"

Connor merely gave a weary smile and kissed the top of Nicola's head. He was soaked to the bone, covered in filth, aching everywhere, but he had his girls in his arms and his wife and son were safe. He'd never felt better.

!*!*!

Connor winced as Tom Reardon, the ARC's resident doctor, cleaned out the wound to his head. After he was done, he applied a few butterfly stitches to hold the skin together. He'd have a nasty bruise and lump, but he'd been spared from a concussion at least. Abby sat on bed behind him with the children, listening to Becker explain how they'd gotten to Wales from London so quickly. Realizing where the anomaly was located, Lester wasted no time and got them a proper search and rescue chopper from the RAF to fly them to the spot immediately. Becker even let slip that Lester had the pictures of the children Abby had sent him framed on his desk amongst the photos of his own family.

The storm had passed and the anomaly was locked. The soldiers would remain on the beach to guard it. Connor had told Abby what had happened with Hayden and her brow furrowed, locking the news away for another time. They told each other of their harrowing encounters with the raptors.

A little girl's scream interrupted the new found calm. No one had noticed one of the twins were missing until that moment.

"Sarah!" cried Connor, dashing out of the bedroom and across the hall to the girls' bedroom. He burst into the room and found his little girl clutching the remnants of her favourite cat plushie. The raptor had torn it apart.

"Daddy! Kitty!" Sarah sobbed. Connor's heart broke completely in two. He fell to his knees before his daughter and scooped her up.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Connor cajoled. Sarah continued to weep. All she knew was that monsters had come into the house, hurt her daddy and scared everyone. And they had also torn up her best and most beloved friend. Connor wiped her tears away and rocked her in his arms. "We'll get Kitty put back together, good as new, I promise. Mrs. Nesbitt in the village can sew anything. I'll take Kitty to her tomorrow and you'll have her back in no time. Okay?" Sarah snivelled and continued to cry. It had been a long hard night for all of them and it would take a long time to put everything to right. Abby stood in the doorway holding Nicola's hand with Daniel resting in her other arm. Connor stood up and together they all returned to the one room that had survived the night's carnage.

A couple of hours later, all was quiet in the Temple household. Becker and his men had dutifully cleared up as much of the debris from inside the house as they could. The family photos that had been knocked from the walls were set aside until new frames could be found. A tarp had been put over the missing panels of glass in the convervatory. They soldiers would be remaining for as long as the anomaly was open. The raptor bodies were taken away by the helicopter to be dropped out in the ocean and disposed of.

Connor had taken a shower to warm up and calm his nerves. Tom had given him the all clear, but noted that the tremors in his body might stick around for a few days until he recovered from the shock of being in proximity of a lightning strike. Afterwards he and Abby had given the twins and the baby a hot bath to lull them and dressed them in their pyjamas for bed. As Connor tucked their girls into his and Abby's bed, she'd sat herself in a quiet corner and nursed the baby until he'd finally fallen asleep.

Now the family lay curled up together in the big bed, with a hole in their bedroom door and two diictodons at their feet. Rex lay curled up in Daniel's cot while the baby lay on Abby's chest, sound asleep. Likewise, Sarah lay atop Connor and Nicola was nestled between her mother and father. Both girls were dozing while Abby and Connor stared into each others' eyes, their hands joined across the small divide between them.

"We'll have to hire someone to rebuild the conservatory," Connor spoke in a hushed voice, pulling the duvet up to their shoulders.

"We should take the opportunity to add a couple more bedrooms to the house," Abby replied. "Use some of that back-pay Lester gave you."

"You want to stay then?"

"This is our home Connor. I could never leave. Could you?"

He shook his head. "More bedrooms?"

"Well, the girls might not want to share forever, and Daniel will need his own as he gets bigger. And of course when we have more children..."

"More children? You're not..."

"No, not yet. But maybe when Daniel's older. You have to admit, we do make beautiful babies."

Connor smiled and squeezed her hand. "That we do, love, that we do." He lay his hand on Sarah's back and rubbed it back and forth. She clutched his shirt in her small hand and finally nodded off. Daniel snuffled against Abby's breast and Nicola sighed contentedly. Abby was next to close her eyes. Sid and Nancy snored and Rex trilled with every exhale. Connor realized that they'd never truly escape the anomalies and the havoc they brought to the world. The only thing he could do was continue to find ways of keeping more people from being hurt. In the meantime, he'd take solace in his family and love them as best he could.

!*!*!

Abby walked up the hill towards Connor's lab, the baby wrapped in a woollen blanket, secure in her arms. Like all mornings after a storm, the air was fresh, the earth moist and the birds were singing. The door was open and Connor stood before his computer system, looking over the data he'd left to process overnight. She came up behind him and lay her hand upon his back. He turned to her and immediately smiled.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Playing with _Uncle_ Becker," Abby replied. "He's quite good with children, y'know?"

Connor smiled. "Did you tell him Daniel's middle name is Hilary?"

"I did, he almost cried, you should've seen his face. I think, Connor, that we should see more of our old friends. I miss them - Jess, Emily, Matt, even Lester."

"I think so too. We'll never go back to that life, but they're part of our family, aren't they?" Abby nodded and leaned in to press her lips to his. They kissed, slow and tender with tongues caressing. Between them Daniel cried out, wanting some attention himself and grasped Connor's shirt. Abby passed their son to his father and Connor kissed his forehead and then his plump cheek. "I've got something to show you two. It worked, y'know? The model Cutter designed all those years ago. There's a pattern to everything in the universe and I've discovered the one to predict the anomalies. The one on the beach will close in seven hours and not open again for eighty-four years. I've solved part of the puzzle. Now we can know when and where they'll open."

Abby looked at the screens and the swirling patterns of the anomaly map, then turned back to her husband, touching her hand to the side of his face. "I'm proud of you, Conn."

He smiled and took her hand, leading her outside and closing the door to his lab behind them. There were more important things to do this day, such as putting their home back together, getting reacquainted with an old friend and playing with their daughters. Despite the nightmare events of the night before, Connor and Abby had a sense of renewal. They walked hand in hand down the slope and were met by the laughter of their children.

The End


End file.
